Mc Grabby
The is a Secondary in . Technical * It deals no Damage, although its Ruby Variant still deals Poison Damage. * When it hits an Enemy, it takes 250 Gold away from the target and gives it to you (unless the target does not have Gold). * If the target has some Gold, but not 250 or higher, it only steals the amount that they have. * There is a slight speed increase of 5%. * The 250 Gold counts as Resources towards Weapon variants. * Gathers no from , except Gold. * It has the third-longest range of any Weapon, third only to the Katana, while the Katana is second only to the Polearm. Strategy Using * Use it on the Leader, as he has the most Gold and you can steal a lot from him. However, be careful as he might be skilled. * This is the fastest Secondary Weapon when someone equips it, so use it with Short Sword or Polearm for better speed. * If you are in combat, you can use it to catch up to Players using any Weapon except the Daggers. * If you are playing with a friend, you can both get the Mc Grabby. Then you and your friend can hit each other with the Mc Grabby to get the Ruby Variant. This only works, of course, if you have enough Gold. * Use against somebody who you know has either Power Mill, Windmill Hat, or some other thing that gives them Gold.. Then keep stealing all of their Gold as they gain it. * Don't pick this if you picked Stick as your Primary Weapon. You won't be able to deal any notable Damage, other than with Spikes and/or Turrets. If you were to be trapped in a Pit Trap, it would take an extremely long time to break out, which is 2 minutes and 40 seconds. That’s enough for somebody to come across you and kill you. Try using Food spam as your opponents swing at you so they might break the Pit Trap and you can escape, but be careful about getting the Shame! Hat. Against * Unless you are trying to buy something expensive (like Assassin Gear), don't worry about being hit. The only damage an Mc Grabby can deal is if it Poisons you. * The Polearm is good if you do not want to be hit by the Mc Grabby as it has a higher range and knockback. * Use Pit Traps if the opponent is chasing you with an Mc Grabby. This is great for people who chose Stick as their primary. * You can also use Teleporter to teleport them away from you. Gold Variant The golden variant of Mc Grabby is the same as the normal version, except the hand is gold. It offers no benefits. Diamond Variant Like the golden variant, the diamond is the same as normal, except for the blue hand. It has no benefits, except for bragging rights. Ruby Variant The ruby variant is the only variant to have an effect, doing 5 poison damage. Its appearance remains unchanged, except that the hand is red. It takes 20 seconds to kill somebody with this, assuming they don't heal. Unlike other Ruby Weapons, the handle does not change to the obsidian color. This trait is shared by the Bat. Real Life Equivalent * There is none. Trivia * This is a Weapon that gives the Player wielding it the 2nd fastest Movement Speed in the game, with 1.05x movement speed, second only to the Daggers. * Although this Weapon deals no base damage, it can still deal Poison damage when the Player wears the Plague Mask and from its Ruby Variant. * It, along with the Bat and Musket, is one of the Weapon in where it’s Ruby variant wasn't made by MonsterBot™. History * 1.6.9 - Added Gold, Diamond, and Ruby sprites. * 1.6.6 - Added. Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/grab_1.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/grab_1_g.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/grab_1_d.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/grab_1_r.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/grab_1_e.png Gallery